Tis The Season
by ringbearers-gaurdian
Summary: It looks as if Christmas this year is going to be nonexistant for me and the muses. Can the boys pull together and save the holiday and cheer me up? Or is something really dreadful about to happy. Mostly fluff for the holiday. Mis. Johnny Depp characters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Just FLUFF. Which I could really use this christmas, cause it looks as if my REAL christmas is going to be just as bad as my fictional one here...

Dedicated to LadySparrowJack, cause she asked. ;)

* * *

"Cold, just FUCKING cold!" The words hissed out from chattering teeth.

"Bet yer glad yer not in Alaska now, ain't ye?" The smugness in that tone was enough to drive anyone crazy.

I lay in my bed, listening to this, watching the bright, full moon light drifting in through the blinds on my window. There was a muffled smack and then a muttered 'oww..' I sighed and shook my head, getting out of bed and it WAS cold!

Grab my shawl off the back of my antique rocking chair, I threw it around my shoulders and went over to the window, raising the blinds. Two faces stared back up at me and could only blink and shake my head.

"We forgot our keys!" Jack called up, looking sheepish. I just stared down at him with a netural gaze.

"Hey sweet cheeks...mind letting us in?" Sands asked, giving me a charming grin, through the shivering.

I shook my head, opening the window. "What are you doing out there, anyway, Sheldon?" I asked him, before glancing at Jack, "Jack?"

Jack just gave me a sheepish grin. I shook my head a third time and went over to my door that opens up to the outside and side porch, where the boys were. Both scrambled around to the door and came in. Jack kissed me on the cheek while Sands shook the snow out of his hair.

"Thanks, mon cher." Jack said with a crooked grin.

"What were you two doing out there?" I asked again, eyeing them.

"Oh, nothing much." Sands said with a shrug. Jack shrugged as well.

"You two just wanted to go out in the snow for no reason?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

"Something like that." Jack said, heading for my bed room door. "I'll catch ya later," he said with a wink before departing.

I knew right then, they had been up to something, something they shouldn't have been up too. I turned and looked at Sands who just grinned back. Narrowing my eyes, I gave him a look. "I don't need this right now, the holidays are already looking bad enough, with out you and Jack getting into trouble!" I snapped irritably. Sands just stood there and shrugged, his hands in his coat pockets.

The wonderful thing about my relationship with Sheldon is he can take my mood swings with ease, letting them pass with out bothering him. Thankfully, Jack and Corso are the same way. Fred can usually let it slip too. The others...well it usually makes them cringe with I use this tone, and I end up feeling guilty.

"We weren't doing anything, baby doll, and that's the truth." Sands said again, going over to my bed and sitting down. I should have realized, right there, that was a lie...but I didn't

I had crawled back on to my bed behind him as he lit a cigarette. I moved the blankets and snuggled under them, as my room was still rather chilly. "I really hope not, Sheldon. This is going to be a bad enough christmas as it is, with out any family, friends..or money." I muttered, watching him.

It was going to be a bad year. I couldn't go home to my parents, because one, they wouldn't be there(they were going to see my brother...in africa) and two, I didn't have the money. All my so called friends(I'd been at war with them lately...) were going some where as well. And I didn't have the money. So I was stuck here, in my house, with all my muses, and we didnt' even have a tree!

It's not that I didn't love the boys, they all were special and always managed to keep me happy. And I knew they probably all had gifts for me as well, but...like I said, I didn't have any money. And I'd been moody and depressed about this, for the last couple of days. And Christmas was two days away...infact, tomorrow was Christmas Eve!

After a long period of silence, Sands snubbed out his cigarette, kicked off his boots and stretched out beside me. I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me. "Don't worry about Christmas, sweets, it'll turn out fine." He whispered in my ear, kissing my neck. I snuggled against him for warmth, and he dragged the blanket up higher on the both of us, holding me. "Get some sleep, things'll be fine in the morning, I promise." He said softly as I shut my eyes.

Oh, how he was SO wrong...


	2. Christmas Eve Morning

Author's Note: I'll probably have this finished by the end of this month. But it's help keeping me calm right now, as I could use the fluff, love and comfort, so to say. And if you feel it's moving a bit slow, I promise it'll pick up. ;)

**I Do Not Own Any of These Characters, they belong to their respected creators and Johnny. **

Still dedicated to LadySparrowJack. ;)

* * *

I woke the next morning to the sound of pots and pans crashing in the kitchen. Yawning groggily, I slowly rolled out of bed, noting that Sands had left some time durning the night. With another yawn, I grabbed my robe and threw it on, before heading out of my room and down to the kitchen.

Fred was slamming through the kitchen cabinets, talk to himself, and by his tone, he sounded angry about something...

"Bloody fuckers...who do they think they are! Telling me to do it...they can damn well do it themselves!" He slammed another cabinet, rather hard. It rattled the glass pane, in the door.

"One of these days...just he wait..." He grumbled, opening another cabinet, then slammed this one shut.

"Uh...Fred...what are you doing?" I asked him, coming over to the counter beside him.

"Looking for something." He growled, pulling a door open, shifting it's contents around, then slamming it shut again.

"Yes, I can see that." I replied, watching him with a raised eyebrow. "But what are you looking for?"

He finally looked over at me, and grinned in a mischievous. "I'm not really allowed to tell you..." He said simply.

I narrowed my eyes. "You do realize, that I hate it when you do that..." I grumbled.

Fred grinned a little more, leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "Nothing to worry about it." He said cheerfuly, before heading for the door of the kitchen, which left me to stand there watching him go.

Shaking my head, I turned to the refrigerator and pulled it open, grabbing a coke. As I shut it, I heard some one else entering and looked over to see Dean saunter in. He paused, looked at me, then grinned. "Morning." He said, heading straight for the coffee pot. I glared at him as I opened my coke.

"Dean Corso, if you have anything to do, with what ever it is, Sheldon and Jack and possibly even Fred, are up to, I'll make you very miserable, the first chance I get in a story!" I stated.

He just shrugged with a smile. "I'm not invovled in anything..." He said simply, "I just know what they're up to." He added taking his cup of coffee and leaving.

"You are ALL going to drive me crazy!" I snapped after him. But I heard him laugh in the hall way, then reply,

"You know you love us, Ally!"

"I'm starting to regret that." I muttered, taking a drink.

"Regret what?" Jack had just swaggered in, and right to my side. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

I looked up at him with a slight hint of aggravation. "Why I chose all of you...when ever you guys are up to something, you never fill me in, until it's too late!" I pointed out.

But, as with the others, he just grinned, then tapped me on the nose, the way he always does. "It's nothin' for ya t' worry about at all." He said.

"Yeah...that just made me feel a whole lot better." I muttered.

"Have I ever given ye a reason, NOT t' trust me?" He asked with a pointed look.

"Do we want to get into that, here and now, Jack?" I asked with a pointed look myself.

He sighed and looked heavenward for a moment, before looking at me. "Pet, I PROMISE, it's nothing bad. Now just relax to day. We've got it all sorted out."

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm going to go find Sheldon, I need to write." I muttered, kissing Jack on the cheek and leaving the kitchen with my drink.

* * *

I must have wandered the halls for thirty minutes or so, just trying to locate Sands. I finally found him in a back room of the house shifting through papers, a cigarette resting between the fingers of his left hand. 

I came up behind him and slid the cigarette from between his fingers, taking a drag. "What are you doing?" I asked curiously, looking over his shoulder at the papers.

"Work." He answered simply, as he took the cigarette back from me and pulled a long drag. I looked at the papers, profiles for villians mostly, other original characters, I'd never gotten around to using.

"Work for what?" I asked, looking over at him.

He gave me a half grin. "Just work, for work." he said simply.

"You love keeping me in the dark, don't you?" I sighed.

I felt his arm slide around my waist and he kissed my ear. "Not really, but I can't exactly tell you." He said softly.

I smiled wryly, shifting through the papers myself, before speaking. "Sheldon, what are you and Jack up to?" I asked him.

He gave me a side long glance with that devilish smile. "I told you last night, not to worry about it Baby Doll, that everything would turn out alright, you need to believe me." He said pointedly.

"It's hard to trust you sometimes, Sheldon." I replied, sitting down the papers in my hand.

He gave me a mock hurt look. "I mean it Sheldon, you and Jack and Dean and Fred and Mort and..." I was silenced by his finger on my lips as he leaned closer.

"Are all not about to do anything to hurt you, in anyway." He said, finishing my sentence.

"I was thinking more along the lines of double agent, pirate, con man, plan mischievous and down right psychotic at times." I muttered from behind his finger.

"But you still love us." He said. "And you know how we feel about you." He eyes sparkled. He leaned in and kissed me, deep but tender. I sighed behind the kiss. This man was something else...

"Anyway," He said, straightening up and taking another drag. "We're just making sure things turn out alright." He said simply with a calm look. "Now run along, baby, I got work to do." He nodded back to the papers and watched me leave. I guess I was just going to have to trust him and the other boys.

But it was still just morning, who knew that the rest of the day would bring chaos and comfort? I was in for it this time...


	3. Christmas Eve Afternoon

Author's Note: There are two references in this chapter about my real life(I hope only two anyway...) the first being that Cerise's name(from _'Blood in the Sand'_ and _'Blood in the Snow'_) comes from my real life nickname, _Cherry,_ from my fiance. _Cerise_ is French for Cherry...so yeah, the bit about Cerise being me...or me being Cerise...is an inside 'argument' between me and my real _Sands_...

The second being the reference to the stalker...yes, I'm putting up with a stalker in real life...and it's a pain...

Anyway, this fluff is still dedicated to LadySparrowJack. ;)

Unbeta'd. My computer's word processor has kindly decided to hate me tonight...

* * *

Somewhere around lunch, I'd settled down at my computer, to TRY and do some writing. I'd gotten another awful case of writer's block over a puny little action story I was doing, called 'Blood in the Snow', with Sands. But nothing was wanting to come and I gave it up to the weather, the time of year and the stress. 

I was taking turns, staring at the screen and out my window to watch the cardinals in the snow covered tree, when I heard Sands in the doorway.

"Hey, you know what, I don't appreciate being snoggered on Absinthe and then ending up in a bar fight." He said in an irritated tone.

I looked over my shoulder to see him standing in the door way, gripping both sides of the frames and leaning inward with a scowl on that handsome face. Which gave me my first grin, even if it was weak, I'd in a while. "But you do handle yourself so well, Sheldon." I pointed out. He scowled more and rolled his eyes, before letting go of the frame and come up behind my chair, wrapping both arms around me and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"So you say." He muttered.

"Well you do. And besides, you shouldn't have gotten into the argument with Cerise." I said looking back at the screen.

"You mean you." He said, with a grin. Sands is under the opinion, that just because her name is different, it didn't mean anything, and it was still me. I suppose technically if you wanted to look at it that way, it was true. But I'm not getting into this, because that's HIS theory, not mine.(I'm not really complaining either...)

"Okay, what ever. You still shouldn't have." I said, rolling my eyes.

"But you write it so well..." He whispered in my ear, his hand beginning to slide up under my sweater, his hand on my stomach.

It was a perfect moment, that was shattered, by a massive crash and a storm of swearing, something that happens ALL to often in this house, from the living room. And by the sound of it, the sources were Jack, Mort and Ichabod.

"Oh! Now what?" I snapped angrily, starting to get up, but found that Sands had pushed me back down in the chair, while looking over his shoulder.

"Stay there, I'll find out..." He grumbled irritably, before stealing a quick kiss and leaving the room.

I sat there a whole two seconds, before I was up and out of my chair and following him. "Ally, will you NOT stay in the study?" Sands demanded over his shoulder as I followed him to the living room.

"No!" I stated back, and saw Sands nod to some one, which I should have expected this one, cause Dean cut me off a moment later, to keep me from entering the living room. I glared at Dean as he took my arm. "I knew you were involved!" I hissed.

"I'm not involved, I'm just keeping you out of trouble." Dean replied calmly.

I glared more, narrowing my eyes. "You are too! Just you wait, Dean Corso! I'll make you pay for this one! You're supposed to be on my side! I can't BELIEVE you'd throw your lot in with them! You...you unscrupulous bastard you!"

Dean was taking my ravings very calmly I noticed as he lead me back down the hall, he was even grinning in light of my last comment. Which only irritated me more. Possibly more so, then the yelling that had started in the living room, with Sands demanding to know what the hell had happened when it was supposed to be so bloody easy.

"He's starting to sound like you, you know." Dean said, opening the door to the study again and pushing me in.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"The British Slang, Ally. Sands is starting to use it more and more." He said, looking over the edge of his glasses at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll remind you, Mr. Corso, that your assistant is British and that you yourself have been known to use certin words!"

"Lets not bring THAT into this...Cherry." He replied with a tone and the use of a nickname of mine, I rather prefered left out of most conversations.

"Hey, I didn't say you could call me that!" I managed softly, giving him a look, but he just grinned and shrugged as he went over to the wet bar. "Pour me one then." I muttered, flopping down in my chair again and accepting a rum and coke from him a few moments later.

Dean flopped down in the other chair near by. "Dean...what are they up to?" I asked coyly, stirring my drink. Although I shouldn't have, because I should have known, Dean couldn't be swayed by my innocent act.

"No idea." He replied as he sat down his scotch. I glared at him and curled back my lip, which usually let any one know I was getting very angry. But he just stared back at me. I sighed, sat my rum and coke on the desk and leaned back in my office chair, swiveling from side to side a bit.

After a few minutes, I heard Dean get up. "I can tell you this much, Ally." He said, starting towards the door, but stopping next to me. "What Sands and Jack are doing...it'll be for your own good." I snorted illy, but Dean leaned over at kissed me on the forehead, before leaving.

I sat there for a few more minutes, trying to think. Probably would be for my own good...if my stalker didn't reappear any time soon. That was one of my main worries, one I didnt' really discuse with the boys, though I had a feeling that Sands knew about it...

I figured, if I was quiet enough, I could figure out what the boys were doing in the library, so I left the study quietly. After living with a spymaster(Sands)a pirate(Jack), a con-man(Dean, although he doesn't like me to call him that, but we wont get into it), a Bow Street Runner or Inspector(Fred) and a semi psychotic writer, OTHER then my self and many other muses who insist on moving around in silence, I'd picked the trick up very well.

I crept down the hall towards the living room, stopped at the living room door and barely peaked around. When I was sure no one was watching, I eased around the frame a bit more, thanking Sands silently for the lessons in sneaking up on people and took a look.

What I saw made my eyes widen and I had to duck back behind the wall, because I had the feeling Sands heard my gasp. I had to turn and run as fast and as silently as I could back to my study, trying not to giggle to much. I couldn't believe it! But perhaps I should have known, what with the noise and the way Sands had had Dean side track me.

The boys had brought in a large Christmas tree! The arguing had been because they had been trying to get it to stand up right in the corner, where I had wanted to put one to begin with, but it had fallen over, apparently half on top of Ichabod, which explained why he had been yelling as he usually doesn't, and knocked over the glass lamp.

I don't know why Sands couldn't tell me, although he usually went out of his way to keep a secret a secret(some ways worse then others...), but it was really only a matter of time before I found out about the rest of it...if I could come up with a WAY to find out about the rest of it...


	4. Christmas Eve Evening

Autor's Note: Yes, I'm still continuing this, cause with Mark, my fiance in Germany this year, I need the fluff. Axel is the only muse who will be in it, that's not a Johnny Depp muse. He comes from the video games, Kingdom Hearts; Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 2, but he reminds me so much of Sands in personality, I couldn't help it.

Still dedicated to LadySparrowJack and also my fiance.

Unbeta'd

* * *

To keep Sands from figuring out that I'd found out about the tree, I cranked my music up in the study and tried to go back to the somber mood I'd had earlier, but the idea that they were TRYING to give me a Christmas was cheering me up more and more.

I should have known something would wreck it and I was so right when I heard something out side the study window as the sun set and darkness crept in, the clouds coming black from the imposing rain and snow.

A soft scratching was emitting from behind my drawn curtains and I heard it behind my Harry Chapin music. Frowning, I turned down my music and got up from my chair, starting for the window cautiously.

Since the end of October I'd started receiving the twisted and sick affections of a stalker. A stalker with a sick sense of humor. And I should have been prepared for what I found behind the curtains, but one is never REALLY prepared for such things.

In a rather furious way, I snapped the curtain aside and promptly screamed at the top of my lungs. Hanging from the screen, which had been slashed in several places, was a half dead rat, blood dripping down the glass pane.

I heard crashes behind me in other places in the house and the sound of running footsteps. Less then a minute later, the study door slammed open, causing me to jump and scream yet again. I spun around, my eyes wide and my skin much paler then normal, from shock.

Sands was standing in the fore front, a 9 mm automatic in his hand, eyes scanning the scene. Behind him was Jack, hand on his saber, Dean, with a hard expression and Mort, carrying the fire poker.

Sands was by my side before I could even open my mouth, a sneer on his lips at the sight of the rat. "Sparrow..." Sands started.

"Two steps ahead of ye. I'll grab Fred and we'll search the grounds." Jack replied, before leaving the room.

Sands nodded his approval, before holstering his gun and looking at me. "Alright, sweets?" He asked calmly.

"Alright?! It's a bloody rat! And I do mean BLOODY!" I cried, trembling. Sands took this outburst calmly. He nodded to Dean and Mort.

Mort had propped the poker against the corner of the wall, and with out looking at the rat, came over to my side, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "Come on Ally."

"Take her to the living room or the kitchen. Corso and I'll find a way to get that thing down." Sands said, looking back at the screen. All I could do was stare around at them as Mort escorted me out of the study.

He took me to the kitchen and dug through the fridge before handing me a soda. I managed to sit down at the table with out falling out of my chair, the can sitting between my trembling hands.

"Ya know, you should have just told us, to begin with about the stalker, Ally." Mort said, sitting down next to me with a can of mountain dew.

I looked over at him, eyes still wide. "How...how did..." I started, but couldn't form the words.

"Sands...briefed us all on it the other night." Mort said with a gesture and looked at me over the edge of his glasses. "Honestly, Ally...you could have told me...I've...dealt with that kind of thing before."

"Shooter doesn't exactly qualify as a stalker any more, Mort." I muttered, giving him a look. "He and I have had conversations on it."

Mort looked embarrassed, not meeting my eyes.

I sighed. "I didn't mean it like that luv." I said gently, placing a hand on his arm. "You know I don't mind you being a split personality. And Shooter has come to my terms when he shows up, so everythings okay."

Mort smiled gratefully but the silence fell as we both fell into thought. I finally broke it. "Morty, can you tell me something...and be honest. Are...all writer's crazy?"

Mort pouted. "I'm not crazy."

"I wasn't talking about YOU Morton. I was talking about me...I don't know all this...stalker business is...nargh!" I gave off to making on of my noises of irritation that's a trade mark.

Mort blinked a couple times, then asked. "Weelll...no one's showed up at the front door claiming you stole a story have they?"

"Not off the top of my head, luv. But remember what I say about this place." I remarked. I lived in a nice house, an older house, but nice, at the side of a large lake. It was in a nice little lake side community and although I loved the place, I was under the opinion that it was nothing more then Thriller Vile waiting to happen.

"Any idea...who's behind all this?" Mort asked taking a drink of his sode as I lit a cigarette. "Cause I mean...Jay..."

I narrowed my eyes at the mention of my rather psychotic ex fiancée who had been the bane of my life for the last couple years since our break up. He'd cheated on me...made sure I'd discovered him cheating on me and then proceeded to make my life a living hell. "It's not Jay...I mean...I dont' think it's Jay...Jay's not this...smart...this guy...this stalker is...intelliegent...scary intelligent." I muttered, drawing a long drag off my cigarette.

Mort frowned. I stayed silent. But I jumped at the sound of scratching at the kitchen door. Mort and I exchanged a look, then Mort got up, going over to the door and flipping on the outside light, before unlocking the door.

As he opened it, Martitus, Sands' red Doberman came trotting in and over to me, I smiled tiredly and scratched the faithful dog behind the ears. "What are you doing outside, Martitus?" I asked the dog, who proceeded to jump up on my lap with his front paws.

The action succeeded in getting another scream out of me, as red paw prints now covered my jean legs. Martitus jumped back and cocked his head to the side. It was the color red of what I didn't want it to be, but knew it was.

"Ally!" Mort was next to me in a second, looking from my jeans to Martitus. I was breathing fast and hard. And was not surprised to hear Sands entering the kitchen. "Now what?" He trailed off upon seeing me, Mort, Martitus and the red stains.He took the dog by the collar, kneeling beside the animal and grabbing one of his front paws, inspecting it, as a double set of footsteps filled our ears.

"Grounds are empty." Jack said as he and Fred came in, both looked grave however.

"Problem?" Sands asked sarcastically, letting go Martitus to look at the two.

Fred frowned. "Sorta...there's a nice amount of mess out there."

"Get the rat down?" Mort asked Sands.

'Ta." Sands replied with a nod.

I sit there in silence, looking back and forth between them, before finally speaking. "Alright, look, I'm sorry for not telling any of you about the stalker...but...I mean...that is to say..." I trailed off, laying my head on my arms on the table with a defeated sigh.

Sands had handed Martitus off to Fred, who nodded and led the dog from the kitchen to get cleaned up. Sands leaned over me, stroking my hair. "Baby Doll, you don't need to worry about this. We're well aware of what we're dealing with." I snorted, but didn't reply.

"Besides," Jack put in. "We can always put Morton outside yer door with the fire poker." He said with a half cocky grin.

"Hey!" Mort snapped back, giving the pirate a cold look.

"Don't even start, either of you." Sands said to them calmly, giving them both a look.

"Wha's with all the screaming?!" Came a suspicious voice from the doorway. Ally turned to see a red headed young man, who's hair was spiked and shoulder length. His eyes were a light, almost iridescent green, and they were narrowed on everyone in the room but Ally.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sands growled, glaring at the young man.

"Out, with Roxas." Axel asnwered, coming over to stand next to Ally, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She touched his hand. "It's alright, Axel, its just been a long evening." She told him. "How's Roxas?"

"He's fine. What happened, Ally?" Axel gave her a pointed look.

Ally grimaced under her newest muse's gaze and looked at Martitus.

"Her stalker showed up." Jack said with a sigh, thumping Axel on the shoulder as he passed. Most of the muses didn't like Axel, because he wasn't a Johnny Depp character. Jack made an effort to get a long with the Fire Elemental, cause he was one of Ally's original characters, like Gallagher.

Axel touched her nose. "Why is it, every time I leave you alone, something drastic happens?"

Ally smiled slightly and got up, taking Axel's arm. "Come on, Axel, come keep me company while I get in some video game time."

"You go do that." Jack said with a nod. "We'll take care of things here." He gave Sands, Fred and Mort a pointed look.

"Right." Fred and Mort answered. Sands sighed, but nodded.

Ally smiled wearily, but thankful to them and let Axel drag her off to her bed room where her play station was.

She flopped down on her bed while Axel went through her games. "Kingdom Hearts?" He asked.

"Nah." Ally answered, putting her hair in a bun.

"From Russia With Love, we can play two player and you can shoot me to your hearts content." Axel gave her a brillant smile and Ally laughed softly.

"Alright." She agreed and watched the redhead set it up. Then climb on the bed next to her, handing her a control. Ally leaned against Axel, feeling his skin warmer then the others thanks to his fire control. That was one of the things she loved about him. She sighed, letting the game and her fire muse make her forget things, for now.


	5. Christmas Eve Night Part 1

Author's Note: Thank you, LadySparrowJack, for catching what I did. I'm very sorry for the switch from first person to third person. I'm so used to writing in third person... . Anyway, back on track here. A bit more behind Axel for this chapter... and Sage, if you read this, I MISS YOU!

* * *

By some time near eleven, Axel had me laughing hysterically as he kept my mind off the earlier events. We'd forgot about the game as we fell into a long conversation about the way things had been around the house with him and the other muses, and Axel's psych evaluation about all of them.

"And Sands...now there's a therapist's nightmare, that one." Axel said with a grin. "Fuckin' crazy, that one."

I laughed softly, my head on his shoulder as he leaned against the headboard, having a cigarette. "You're not far from that yourself, Axel, you know that. All your having to set shit on fire."

"Oo...fire..." Axel purred, grinning psychotically down at me.

I was forced to laugh more. "Face it, Axel, you're a pyromaniac."

"Well, I'm not exactly denyin' this, darlin'." Axel replied, one arm behind his head.

"How is Roxas, Axel?" I asked, looking up at him, as I inquired about his wayward best friend. Thanks to me, they had a chance now, to reconcile the past events that tore them apart. I knew Axel loved Roxas **like a brother**. The two had been through some difficult events in their narrative. But still, things hadn't been going all that smoothly for their friendship.

Axel sighed, tapping the ashes off his cigarette in the crystal ashtray on the bedside table. "Roxas is...moody, like he always is...one point he's thrilled to see me, the next, he despises me." He replied softly.

I gave the redhead a hug. "Give 'im time luv. I'm sure Roxas'll get over his severe mood swings...if not, I'll have a talk with him, or have Kit do it." I smiled slightly.

Axel moved his other arm, and tapped me on the nose again. "I already owe my second chance at life t' you, you wanna rack up a larger bill for me?"

I smiled more, sitting up and kissing his cheek. I was very fond of Axel, he reminded me greatly of two men very important to my life. My best male friend, and the man I loved. "Your bill's already long enough, darling." I told him.

Axel laughed softly, kissing my forehead as I got up.Which was a good thing I got up, because Sands came in...with out knocking, per usual.

"Interrupting am I?" He asked, eyeing Axel. I rolled my eyes, moving over to the play station, and digging through my dvds.

"Hardly, Shelly, Axel and I were just talking." I told him simply, which was the truth.

"Right." Sands replied, going over to the chair infront of the desk and flopping down. Axel was watching him with a stone cold, calculated look.

He snubbed out his cigarette and got up from the bed. "If you don't need me any more, gorgeous, I'm gonna grab a shower and a nap." Axel said, heading for the door. But he paused, looking back at me with a seriously concerned look.

I was putting Sleepy Hollow in the dvd player and looked up at him, with a weary smile. "Go on, Axel. I'll be alright. I'm gonna watch a movie till I fall asleep."

"You need me for anything, you know where to find me...got it memorized?" Axel asked, opening the door.

I chuckled. "Got it. Night night, Axel. And don't worry to much about Roxas. Things'll get better, you'll see."

Axel snorted, with a slight smile. "Yes...Kit..." He answered, "Later mookfuck." He said mockingly to Sands with a salute.

"See ya jerkoff." Sands replied with a sneer as Axel left the room, closing the door behind him. "I don't know WHY you had to take him on as a muse..." He said, looking at me.

"I like Axel, Sheldon. He reminds me of Sage, and...well, you know...the real you." I said with a pointed look.

Sands rolled his eyes, and muttered, "I am real...round here any way."

I climbed back up on the bed, shutting off the lamp. "Yes, I know. The problem is, you and Axel are to much a like, you're jealous..."

"I am not jealous." Sands replied, getting up from the chair and pulling of his shirt as he made his way over to the bed. I watched him from the corner of my eye, inspecting him.

"Denial." I whispered as he plopped down on the bed beside me.

But he said nothing, proceeded to lean over me and kiss me deeply, leaving me a bit wide eyed. "Does it look like I'm jealous?" He asked in a husky tone as he let me go.

I giggled a bit like a school girl, snuggling against him.


End file.
